captain_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter
Steggy is the relationship between [[Steve Rogers|'St'eve Rogers]] and [[Peggy Carter|P'eggy' Carter]]. It is a popular ship of many fans of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Comics World of M (Earth-58163) :In Captain America Vol 5 #10, Earth-58163 is temporarily merged with Earth-616. In this universe, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter marry but later divorce for unknown reasons. Their relationship is shown not to have worked. Heroes Reborn Pocket Universe :In this pocket universe, Peggy Carter appears and mentions to have worked with Captain America in the war but no romance develops. She later marries Richard Barnes. Earth-982/MC2 :The events of Captain America's supposed death still occurs. In this universe, Peggy still thinks about Captain America and tells his stories to Shannon Carter. Movies Marvel's Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) :In the canon events of Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter's relationship is short-lived before Captain America presumably dies. Both are shown to have bonded over how they are treated in the war with Steve's height and Peggy's gender. Peggy cared for Steve as she attempted to stop the Super Solider procedure as it was causing pain to Rogers. Both also became jealous of each other's relationships. They both appear to be attracted to each other and they also wanted to develop their relationship but were unable to because of Captain America's supposed death. Peggy Carter continued on with her life and moved on from Steve and developed a relationship with an unnamed husband. Captain America: The First Avenger :Carter was assigned to Colonel Chester Phillips training base where she met potential candidates for Project Rebirth, including Steve Rogers. In their training, Carter smiles as she watches Rogers each time he would do something smarter or braver than the other candidates, such as dispatching a flagpole to retrieve a flag or diving on a grenade to protect others. Once he was chosen for Project Rebirth, she escorted him to the Strategic Scientific Reserve Brooklyn Facility where they discussed their struggles to gain respect in the war. While, Steve Rogers is injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Peggy attempts to stop the process as he was getting hurt in the process. However, Steve insists it continues. After the procedure, Rogers was successfully transformed, growing over a foot in height and gaining incredible muscles. Carter was one of the first to greet him after his transformation and provided him with a new shirt, not before attempting to touch his newly muscled figure. Carter was later saved by Rogers from Kruger, where Rogers pushed her out of the way, although Carter insisted she could have killed him. Rogers gave chase and successfully caught the assassin, but was unable to stop Kruger from killing himself. Time passed and both Carter and Rogers had not seen each other for a while. However, Agent Carter met Steve Rogers again, though at this time he was employed by the US Government to perform as the Army's mascot Captain America. Carter spoke to him, telling him that Erskine meant him for more than performing; during their conversation Rogers learned that his friend Bucky Barnes had been captured by HYDRA and Phillips was not planning a rescue mission. Carter and Howard Stark agreed to help Rogers get to his destination to save Bucky at the secret HYDRA base in Austria. They took a plane and Stark flew them to the destination; along the way, Carter gave Rogers a radio to call her when he needed to be picked up. The plane was soon fired upon by enemy guns, so Rogers leapt from the plane while Stark flew Carter to safety. When Steve Rogers returns, Carter berated him for arriving late, which he responds that his radio wasn't working. She later met Rogers in a bar while he was putting together a new team for his next missions. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes found themselves in awe of Carter as she was wearing a beautiful red dress rather than her uniform. Although Barnes tried in vain to ask Carter for a dance, Carter would not look at him and told Rogers that once the war was over, she wanted to go dancing with the right partner. The next morning Carter became furious at Steve Rogers after she saw him being kissed by Lorraine. As a response to her annoyance, he accused her of having a relationship with Howard Stark, much to her frustration. When she came to collect Rogers later, she found him trying out the new shield Stark had provided for him; without warning Carter picked up a gun and shot at Rogers (most likely out of annoyance), claiming to be simply testing the shield. She left leaving Rogers and Stark shocked and impressed. When Bucky dies, Peggy went to find him. She found him sitting alone in the ruins of a bar drinking. She tried to comfort him, reminding him that Barnes' death was not his fault. On an attack against H.Y.D.R.A., Carter helped save Rogers' life against a HYDRA solider. Rogers jokingly told her she was late, reminding her of their earlier mission when she accused him of the same thing. As Rogers was about to face Schmidt, Carter kissed Rogers for the first time. After the battle, Rogers was unable to return so he had to plunge the plane into the water. Carter did not give up hope. She pressed on the matter, implying that there would be time for them to sort the situation out. However, Rogers claimed that there was not enough time, and proceeded with the landing. As the plane made its final descent, Peggy and Steve set a date where she would teach him how to dance. All communications with the plane were then lost, and all Carter could do was cry. Captain America is presumed to be dead. TV Marvel's Agent Carter :It is later revealed that Peggy had feelings for Steve even before the Super Soldier Serum. Peggy carries a picture of the skinnier Steve with her. Trivia * Common fanart and fanfiction depict the events of Carter and Rogers' dance which they organised before his apparent death.